


drunk on love

by seafoamist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Kagami is so done but also so in love, Kissing, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, Party, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamist/pseuds/seafoamist
Summary: Where Kuroko gets drunk for the first time and Kagami is surprised, flustered, and amused. He takes care of Kuroko through the night, and Kuroko becomes more affectionate, determined to show his boyfriend how much he loves him.





	drunk on love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! :D this cute little drabble came about when I thought about how Kuroko would act when he gets drunk (and if he's dating Kagami). Turns out he is a clingy, cute drunk and Kagami just can't handle the cuteness (would you be able to? i know i wouldn't ;////;) anyway hope you like this!!

Kagami was glad he and Kuroko decided to go on a holiday together in America. It was the summer before university starts, and they wanted to celebrate their freedom a little before the new phase in their lives began. They were both going to study at the same university in Tokyo, and Kagami didn’t regret his choice for even a second. America would always be there for him if he wanted to go back, but Kuroko was his precious partner (both in basketball, and in romance). He couldn’t stand the thought of them being apart. Kuroko worried he might regret it later on, but Kagami swore there was no way he’d ever regret being with Kuroko. He felt kind of greedy, actually, since he always wanted more and more time with his boyfriend. 

But yes, they had come to visit America for two weeks. The first week had been good, they had done all the sightseeing Kuroko had wanted to do, and Kagami had shown him all his favourite food places as well as the basketball court he used to play on. Now, they were meeting up with some of Kagami’s old friends, who were coincidentally having a birthday party and had invited Kagami (and Kuroko) along. He’d caught up with them all, they had been happy to see him and to meet Kuroko (despite their shock on first meeting him, as was the norm). But, on this trip, Kagami had experienced a lot of new things he’d never seen. Like tonight, which was the first time he experienced a drunk Kuroko.

“Kagami-kun, come here,” Kuroko said in a hushed voice, but with a loud enough volume that others could hear if they chose to pay attention. They were standing near the couch, Kagami taking a break from socialising to pay more attention to his drunk, misdirection-prone boyfriend. 

Raising an eyebrow at the request, Kagami mentally shrugged and leaned down. When he was almost at Kuroko’s eye level, a quick kiss was pressed against his lips. Widening his eyes, Kagami jerked back on instinct, caught off guard. That was when he saw Kuroko’s blue eyes shimmering in glee as he smiled up at him.

Had Kuroko just…stolen a kiss from him?

For some reason, the thought of it made him blush – something that Kuroko found amusing.

“Y-You, seriously,” Kagami’s eye twitched, and he wiped a hand down his face, annoyed at the heat lingering in his cheeks.

Drunk Kuroko was a lot more loose with his expressions. All in the same night, Kagami had seen him smile, laugh, and even make funny faces in a photo or two. It was bewildering as hell, but oddly endearing.

When Kagami had taken a seat on the couch, sipping leisurely at a drink, it wasn’t until he heard a muffled giggle that he realised Kuroko was sitting on his lap. He barely stopped himself from spitting his drink, instead swallowing it too quickly and then promptly choking on it.

“Dammit, Kuroko! When did you get there?”

“As soon as Kagami-kun sat down,” Kuroko replied, making himself comfortable and leaning back.

Another fun fact, Kuroko could only manage to speak in Japanese when intoxicated. Not that it made much difference, since Kuroko still used his honorifics when speaking English. Kagami had asked him why, to which Kuroko only said, “It just seems right.” Kagami tried to avoid speaking too much Japanese around his friends who couldn’t understand since he didn’t want people to feel left out. But this was a party and nobody was talking with them at the moment, so Kagami didn’t bother correcting Kuroko.

“Geez, you’re really a handful,” Kagami muttered, also speaking in Japanese as he put his drink down, winding his long arms around Kuroko to hold him in a secure back-to-front hug. The last thing he needed was Kuroko sliding off his lap in a heap on the floor, “You enjoying yourself?”

“It’s fun, because Kagami-kun is with me. I like spending time with you,” Kuroko’s skin was flushed rosy red from the alcohol, and he was smiling eagerly up at Taiga.

_ Shit, _ Kagami thought,  _ he’s so cute. _ This was a side of Kuroko that Kagami hadn’t even considered he would have, and he liked it. He was biased though, since he was pretty sure he loved all aspects of Kuroko no matter what they were.

“We might head off soon, it’s getting late,” There was that, and also Kagami thought it would be wise to cut Kuroko off sooner rather than later. He didn’t know his prior experiences with alcohol, but Kuroko seemed like a lightweight. There was having fun, and then there was taking it too far. Kagami absolutely refused to make an unscheduled hospital trip because he had been an idiot and thought watching Kuroko like this was fun. Feeling a bit protective, he squeezed around his slim waist and pressed his nose to the back of Kuroko’s neck.

“But Kagami-kun, I didn’t try all the drinks yet. There’s still two colours left, I think,” Kuroko sulked, craning his neck to glance over at the rectangular table where the drinks were sitting. 

“No more drinks for you, unless its water,” Kagami said, firm but unable to help smiling.

“That’s not fun. Water isn’t any colour, no.” Kuroko said, then pouted.  _ Pouted! _ Kagami suppress a laugh, turning the man around in his lap so they were face to face.

“If we go now, I’ll make you a milkshake at the hotel,” he tried making an alternate (preferable) offer, hoping his bargaining chip would pay off.

“Homemade milkshake?” Sure enough, Kuroko’s eyes sparked with interest.

“Any flavour you want,” Kagami added, almost certain he knew what Kuroko was going to say next. 

“I want vanilla,” Kuroko’s reply was instantaneous, and Kagami couldn’t hold back a laugh this time.

“Fine, a vanilla milkshake. How’s that?”

“Let’s go, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko sprung up out of his lap, although was too fast as he swayed on his feet. A group of people then came bustling through the lounge area, of course not seeing Kuroko and knocking into him.

In a flash, Kagami was up and caught Kuroko before he lost his balance and fell. A lucky save, he breathed in relief, noting the pointy edges of the coffee table. Kuroko for his part, only looked confused and a bit disoriented. His eyes moved around the room, before glancing up and spotting Taiga.

A small grin bloomed across Kuroko’s lips, “You caught me.”

Kagami huffs, because Kuroko was such a simple mind sometimes, “Course I did. Like I’d let you fall.”

“Kagami-kun is so strong, he should carry me back,” Kuroko said, nuzzling into his chest like an insistent kitten.

“Huh!? Why!?” He exclaimed, earning a little giggle from the man in his arms. Before he could say anything more, Kuroko had pulled back and was tottering his way over to the front door. Hastily, Kagami followed him, a hand against the small of his back just in case Kuroko went astray. He held his arm there more firmly as he said goodbye to his friends, who all smiled fondly at Kuroko’s state and bid them farewell. 

Predictably, Kuroko fell asleep on the car ride back. Kagami only had two drinks, and didn’t even finish the second one so he was okay to drive. He felt quietly amused at the fact that Kuroko drew out his more responsible side when they were together. When they arrived in the parking lot, Kagami unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car, making his way around to the passenger side. Opening the door, he saw Kuroko was still asleep, and decided to wake him up. 

“Kuroko, wake up. We’re back,” He gently shook the other, who slowly started to open his eyes. When they landed on Kagami, Kuroko perked up and before he knew it Kagami had skinny arms wrapped around his neck. He had been pulled into another hug.

“Kagami-kun,” It was all Kuroko said, but it sounded so… _ sweet. _ Like he was genuinely happy to see Kagami, even though he had only been asleep for less than an hour and not gone for a week.

“What am I gonna do with you?” Kagami asked softly, reaching around to unclick Kuroko’s seatbelt and easing him out of the car seat to stand.

“Get on my back, okay?” He said, waiting for Kuroko’s slow nod before he turned and crouched low. When he felt those arms around him again, he placed his hands underneath Kuroko’s legs and lifted him up with ease.

“Now, I’m as tall as you. I can dunk a basketball,” Kuroko commented, his voice filled with a kind of disbelieving awe.

“Next time we play, I’ll let you try dunking like this,” Kagami offered the suggestion jokingly, to which Kuroko expressed much enthusiasm.

Thankfully, the elevator was empty when they went inside. Once they arrived on the 8th floor, Kagami made his way down to their room, digging out his keys with one hand and using the other to keep Kuroko steady on his back. After taking both their shoes off, he helped Kuroko into the kitchen, making him sit at one of the chairs while he got him a glass of water and a small banana to eat. 

He then helped Kuroko change into his pyjamas, and pulled back the covers to ease him down onto the bed. Once he’d made sure all of Kuroko was safely tucked inside the bed, he turned and started to prepare himself for bed. He didn’t get far, however, when a small hand reached out and grabbed onto the bottom of Kagami’s shirt. 

“I want to cuddle with Kagami-kun, I don’t want to sleep alone. Please stay with me,” he says quietly, and Kagami is so  _ weak  _ for this guy. 

Taking Kuroko’s hand in both of his, he crouches down so they are at eye level and smiles softly, “Hey, I’m right here. I just need to get changed into my pyjamas, then I’ll be right next to you.”

“Do you promise?” Kuroko asks him, his blue eyes big and gorgeous as always. 

Kagami nods, squeezing his hand, “Yeah, I promise.”

Humming, Kuroko nuzzles into the sheets and gives a nod, “Okay, I’ll wait for you.”

“I’ll be two secs,” pressing a light kiss to Kuroko’s knuckles, Kagami stands back up and gets changed. He ducks into the bathroom to use the toilet and quickly brush his teeth. 

Turning off all the lights, he comes back into the bedroom and sees Kuroko is in the same position as when he left. Kagami shuffles over to the other side of the bed, gets under the covers, and as soon as he’s settled he feels Kuroko roll over and cuddle up against him. Smiling a dorky smile that’s hidden in the dark, Kagami wraps his arms around him and holds him close. 

“G’night, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko mumbles sleepily, and Kagami’s heart feels too big for his chest. 

“Goodnight, Tetsuya,” he answers back warmly, dropping a kiss to the top of Kuroko’s head and closing his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by ^_^ I'd love to hear from any of you about what you think!


End file.
